Kisses in the Rain
by Shura the Noble Pirate
Summary: InuYasha bumps into Kikyou under the God Tree as it rains...and they remember of other days in the rain... [InuKik] [Oneshot]


**Title: **Kisses in the Rain

**Theme: **Set 1, Theme #94- Rain

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairings: **InuYasha/Kikyou

**Word Count: **914

**Rating: **G? PG?

**Summary: **Both found in the rain, InuYasha and Kikyou relive an old memory…

A/N: Okay, I haven't written Inu/Kik in awhile, so this might not be that great… Constructive criticism is welcomed. A little bit AU-ish for the fact I made a memory of their past, which could have perfectly happened, but we don't know. Enjoy.

**Kisses in the Rain**

The rain was pouring down from the heavens, washing away the dust off the roofs in the houses and making the brown dirt slowly turn into the mud. The air surrounding the village was slightly chilled, even making the children stay indoors instead of playing in the puddles to keep themselves warm. Five weary travelers and a miko had done just the exact same as well and were sleeping.

Erm, well… four travelers that is.

InuYasha looked at his sleeping comrades around the small fire that had been made in Kaede's hut with a scowl on his face. A little rain never hurt anyone. They needed to go out and search for Naraku, that's what they needed to do, not just sleep around! Aw, what was the use? They were only humans, minus Shippo, so it made sense. Well, he wasn't about to just sit around with nothing to do until they woke up. The inu hanyou got up on his feet, picked up the Tetseiga with him, and left the hut.

He looked up to the sky and fell the rain trickle onto his hair and his ears, making them twitch slightly from the contact. _It…It's raining… Just like that one day…_ he thought, gazing at the gray sky.

_Like that one day fifty years ago… Kikyou…where could you be?_

\/

Kikyou was walking along the path calmly, when it started raining. She paused for a moment and looked up, holding out her hand as a drop of the clear water fell into it. "It's raining…just like before…" she murmured, her voice sounding nostalgic. However, she knew she couldn't stay; she would have to find somewhere to hide for awhile.

Her feet began guiding her as she looked around for some shelter, and she found it in a fortress of green. She scowled slightly, knowing where this led to but… She looked around again, not spotting anything else. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Without another thought, she ran into the forest.

Indeed the forest did give her refuge from the rain, since the thick masses of the trees block most of the intruding water away. Her hair and top were drenched, and she began to ring out her hair, watching as the excess droplets fell upon the dirt floor. Slowly, she walked around the forest, the familiarity of the place soothing her, despite the other memories it held. She made her way over to the famed tree and sat down, leaning back against the sturdy trunk, listening to the rain's melody.

\/

InuYasha could find nothing to amuse his mind in the village and decided to take a walk into his forest. It had been awhile since he was last there…and the rain was starting to get on his nerves.

He walked through the forest calmly, having known it so well he probably could walk through it blindfolded and not trip over a single rock. However, he did stop, when something besides the smell of water came to his nose. His amber eyes widen slightly, filled almost with hope, as he slowly walked over to the God tree. "Kikyou?" he whispered softly.

The undead miko slowly stood up, looking into his eyes blankly. "InuYasha," she replied.

"Wh-What are you doing here?..." he asked, taking a step towards.

Her brown eyes stared at him coldly. "To get out of the rain…what else?" She was hoping he might take the hint and notice the icy tone to her voice and leave…but he didn't.

Instead, a faint smile came upon his lips as he looked up. Curious to see what he was smiling at, she looked up as well. However, she couldn't see anything besides the massive tangle of branches and leaves, and she brought her eyes back down to him.

"The rain… It brings back memories, doesn't it?" he asked, looking back to her as well, his amber eyes gentle, the small smile still on his face.

Kikyou tensed slightly, knowing the particular memory he was speaking of. "Yes, it does," she answered.

Again, the hopeful tint came to his eyes. "Do you remember, Kikyou? Do you remember that day in the rain?..."

"…I remember…"

"Our first kiss…" he whispered, looking at her.

She couldn't bear the hopeful look in his eyes, and she turned away. "It was in the rain…"

Slowly, he came to her, stopping just beside her. "Kikyou…Kikyou, can't we just—"

"Things have changed, InuYasha," she interrupted.

"Not everything," he murmured, grabbing her shoulder gently. She brought her eyes to his and tried to back away, when he pulled her closer to him, his arms tightly holding her in place. "Please Kikyou…just this once…" he begged softly.

She gave up struggling against him and leaned against his warm chest, not saying a word still. The rain still poured down from the heavens, and its simple song played in their minds as they silently stood there in one another's arms. The rain…so many memories…

A droplet of the falling water managed to escape through the trees' grasp, and it landed itself on Kikyou's cheek. She almost flinched at the sudden touch, as it brought her back down to the present, reminding her that fifty years had gone and past…

Things had changed… Then again…not everything…

Kikyou leaned up slightly and gently holding onto his shoulders, she kissed him. InuYasha's eyes fluttered shut as he tenderly returned the gentle caress her lips gave his, relishing in their moment…of kissing in the rain.


End file.
